


Going Down

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a couple months of dry humping and handjobs, Bucky and Steve are making out on the couch when Steve - ever the adventurous one - decides to take things to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Going Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229154) by [finesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea)



> Correction: That's a Chinese translation, not English

Bucky moans into Steve’s mouth--they’re already rubbing each other through their pants, neither of them feeling particularly patient, particularly if the little damp spot of precum soaking through Steve’s pants is any indication. Some days, Bucky likes to draw things out and make Steve wait, but today, he’s feeling urgent and merciful, and he doesn’t hesitate for long to get his hands down Steve’s pants and start stroking him. 

His hand squeezes lightly as it rubs up and down the length, hot and heavy in his hand. He abandons the kiss to let Steve’s soft moans fly free into the room, drops his mouth to Steve’s ear, his neck, and nibbles and sucks wherever his mouth latches on. Steve’s hand is still rubbing him, but it’s absently, and Bucky doesn’t mind that Steve can’t focus on pleasuring him while Bucky is jerking him steady and quick.

They were both so eager already that it doesn’t take more than a couple minutes for Steve’s breath to quicken and for him to come in Bucky’s hand with sharp gasp.

Bucky grins to himself as Steve relaxes against the couch and just takes a minute or so to breathe. Steve’s hand is still resting against the front of his pants, lifeless while Steve recovers and Bucky spends the time pressing sweet kisses to Steve’s warm skin.

It’s only a few minutes before Steve perks up again and finds Bucky’s lips. He kisses him again as his hand curves around Bucky’s cock through his pants and starts to stroke him through the too thick fabric, only taking a minute before unhooking the button and unzipping the zipper and pulling Bucky out from inside his underwear to stroke him properly.

Bucky is surprised when the contact breaks shortly after though, and his eyes open to see Steve climbing off the couch, moving down onto the floor.

“What are you doing?” Bucky asks, a slight grin daring to creep over his face as he watches Steve settle between his legs, spreading them a bit to accommodate him. Maybe he doesn’t need to ask, but his cock is throbbing and his heartbeat picks up at just the anticipation of what Steve may be doing, and Bucky doesn’t want to assume.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Steve counters, grinning wickedly. His hands settle on Bucky’s thighs and rub up the inside.

Bucky lets out a breath of a laugh then sucks in sharply before he replies, “It looks like you’re about to make yourself my favorite boyfriend.”

Steve outright snorts. “I’m your only boyfriend,” he retorts, thumbs stroking Bucky’s inner thighs.

“I don’t see how that changes what I said,” Bucky teases. He’s breathless and Steve’s mouth hasn’t even touched him yet. He’s worked up on just the thought of it, fuck.

Steve shakes his head, still smiling deviously at him as his hand finally wraps around Bucky’s cock again, giving a little stroke as he leans in close to it, looking at it as if he’s sizing it up.

Bucky’s eyes are glued to Steve and he watches with bated breath as Steve pulls back the foreskin to expose the head, and leans in to kiss it, his pink lips pressing sweetly against it, catching a tiny drop of precum on his lip. As he pulls back, he licks it away; Bucky lets out a huff and Steve’s hand squeezes him gently.

Bucky’s hands are fastened to his own thighs, squeezing hard as he waits for Steve to make his next move.

Steve doesn’t hesitate to lean in once more. He takes the head between his lips this time and Bucky groans sharply as he feels Steve’s tongue pressing against him, rubbing around him--Bucky forgets how to breathe for a good ten seconds because Steve’s mouth is a fucking oven, his tongue is velvet, and fucking hell why hadn’t they started doing this ages ago?

When Steve pulls back this time, the head of Bucky’s cock is glistening wet, and Steve purses his lips to blow a soft breath against it, the sudden cool making Bucky exhale sharply as a hard shudder rushes through him and Steve grins as he revels in his newfound power.

“Shoulda known you were gonna find some way to be a little punk about this,” Bucky jests breathlessly.

Steve laughs, his hand strokes a few times. “Apparently, you don’t know me very well.”

“Apparently not,” Bucky agrees, but he doesn’t have a chance to even think past that because Steve leans quickly in, takes him into his mouth once more, his tongue going to work, and Bucky is left only with a mental string of four letter words and the wordless groan that escapes him in place of anything intelligible. 

Steve pulls off again with a soft wet sound and gives Bucky a chance to breathe, though he doesn’t actually pull away. His tongue begins to work, lapping its way from the base to its head, tracing along the underside, then pressing into the dip beneath the head before tracing the tip of his tongue across the top and pressing against the tiny slit. He repeats the motions in slightly different places, over and over, slowly and completely worshipping Bucky with his tongue.

“Fffffuck,” Bucky curses on an exhale, squeezing his thighs. “Where did you learn this?”

“Porn, mostly,” Steve replies with a grin between licks. “Might have gotten a few tips from Nat.”

“I’m writing her a thank you card,” Bucky says with a breath that’s almost a laugh. 

Steve does laugh. “She’d appreciate that.”

The back-and-forth is lost with Bucky’s ability to carry intelligent conversation as Steve’s mouth wraps around him again. He feels Steve’s tongue teasing him again, but not for long as his head begins to bob, his lips moving along the shaft and goddamn, fucking hell, Steve’s lips look so perfect wrapped firmly around his cock, deep pink and wet and full, those lips damn near look made to suck cock, and the thought is so goddamn vulgar, but Bucky can’t help it, because Steve is too fucking good and Bucky shifts down in his seat and resists every urge to buck up into that hot, wet mouth as Steve takes him down a little more than halfway, and Bucky can feel himself almost hitting the back of Steve’s throat with each movement.

“Ffffff, fucking hell,” Bucky gasps, moaning breathlessly. His hand finally releases his leg, makes its way into Steve’s hair, tangling in the short strands and trying not to tug him downward. “Ahhh, holy shit, Stevie, fffuuuuck.”

Steve’s lips tighten around him as he begins to move a little quicker and Bucky groans. All his feedback is very vocal, even if it’s mostly sounds and panted curses, he manages out some praise, “Shit, so good, Steve--fuck!” 

And then Steve looks up at him through those gorgeous long lashes of his and gives a hum that Bucky can feel buzzing in this throat against the head of his cock and it’s over, Bucky feels the fast approach of his orgasm, and with their eyes locked, he gasps, “Coming.”

Of course, Steve doesn’t do anything if he’s not gonna do it all the way, and he doesn’t bother heeding the warning, sucking Bucky down until Bucky comes with a long, aching moan.

Steve tries to swallow all of it and almost succeeds, a drip of it escaping his lips and rolling obscenely down his chin, and Bucky damn near feels like he could come again at just the sight of it. He reaches out to wipe the drip away with his thumb and goes to lick it off himself, but Steve catches his hand and sucks the thumb into his own mouth to suck it clean, pressing his tongue over the pad. It’s completely unnecessary, but Bucky knows that Steve is just ecstatic to have discovered a brand new skill set.

Bucky can’t even get hard again yet, but he still moans, leaning back against the couch. When Steve releases him, he’s got that same wicked grin on his face and Bucky declares, “It’s official. You’ve grown too powerful. That mouth of yours was dangerous enough before this. You’re going to be unstoppable now.”

Steve laughs, his forehead falling against Bucky’s thigh. “Will it put you at ease if I promise to only use my powers for good?”

“Absolutely not,” Bucky replies cheekily and Steve playfully bites his thigh, making Bucky jump a little and laugh. “I definitely wouldn’t believe you.”

“Then I guess you know me better than you realize,” Steve counters, climbing off the floor and up into Bucky’s lap to kiss him.

In the twelve hours it takes for Bucky to get to his phone to text Natasha, Steve goes down on him three more times, seemingly in love with his new ability to reduce Bucky to a shuddering, cursing mess.

“Whatever tips you gave Steve, thank you,” he texts her.

She texts back shortly afterwards with a winking face and a heart.

“Mind giving a guy a warning next time?” he sends.

He receives her response a few minutes later, “That takes all the fun out of it,” but before he can even try to reply back, Steve’s all over him again.


End file.
